Persona 3: Moonlight Shadow
by aceplayer22
Summary: An alteration, something change and Philemon grant the power of persona to those who didn't awake it before to fix this. The city of Tatsumi Port Island is in the verge of a catastrophe and is up to S.E.E.S and it's new members to stop this while fighting the moonlight shadows, a new type of enemies. OC story of Persona 3 fes.(SYOC is close)
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OCs. Persona 3 is a game made and publish by Atlus(Best RPG-developers EVER!)**

**Arc 1: Hidden potential**

**Chapter 1: Code of duty**

* * *

**In a space which transcends both dream and reality.**

In a blue room, there was a man. This man was wearing a black suit and white glove. This man had a long nose, long ears and bloodshot eyes.

"Welcome to the velvet room" Said the long nose man as he opened his eyes" Oh my, this is quite a surprise. Welcome back master"

A man was sitting in front of the man with the long nose. He has long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie and in his face a mask with the form of a butterfly covering his eyes.

"Hello Igor… it's been quite some time" Said the masked man.

"What can I do for you today master Philemon?" The man by the name of Igor asked to Philemon.

Philemon cross his arms "I'm afraid that we need more assistance" he said.

Igor looked at his master with a puzzled face "What do you mean?"

"Has your new guest already signed up?" Philemon asked Igor.

"Ah the new guest? No the time is getting close but it is still too early. Why do you ask?"

"We may encounter a…'Problem' of some sort, one that will require help"

Igor made a creepy smile "What do you propose to do master?"

"There are still humans with the potential but they haven't been awaken yet, they do not yet know about their true self"

"So you wish to awake their true potential" said Igor.

Philemon stood up from his seat "As you may recall, I can't interfere… that was the deal, the rule that we set" said Philemon.

"But why do you follow a rule that you know the other will not?" Igor asked curiously.

"Because this is part of the plan" Philemon said as turned away from his servant "I'll leave the rest to you, My loyal doll. I shall always watch them from within"

Philemon walked away into a door made of light, leaving fluttering butterflies behind.

Igor just stayed there, unmoved by the words of his master. Only a smile present on his face.

Igor snapped his fingers making a deck of cards appeared in front of him, he moved his hand on top of the deck making the cards move magically. 11 Cards moved out of the deck into the table. Igor made a hand gesture making the cards turn, showing their content.

"Magician, Priestess, Justice, Hermit, Fortuna, Strength, Death, Devil, Tower, Sun and Aeon… this are the arcana of those who shall be awakened"

Igor put his hand above the cards and closed his eyes. The cards start to bring with a light-blue light…

…

…

* * *

**Tatsumi Port Island**

A boy was sleeping in his room, a very peaceful aura surrounded him, Today was a great day for a nap, he thought.

"Akira, are you awake…? Bocchan?" A voice came out from the other side of the door.

He rolled around in his bed at the sound. He believed that if he stayed like this Tamaki would just leave him alone so he could sleep.

"Bocchan! Is already afternoon, you can't really sleep that much!"

He inwardly laughed at such a weak notion. Of course he could sleep much longer than this.

…

"I'm not leaving until you wake up"

"Fine" The boy said with a sigh as he got up. People just couldn't let him sleep.

"I'll get myself ready"

"Oyabun is waiting at the main room Bocchan" Said the man on the other side of the door.

The boy slowly walked sleepily towards the door. He grabed the side of the door and opened it "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Akira, Tamaki-san"

"Sorry bocchan-erm I mean Akira-sama"

And now the sama… god what a pain.

"Tell grandpa I'll be there in a minute" said Akira

"And no more bocchan!" Akira yelled as closed the door.

"… Crap what day is it?" Akira said as he glanced at the calendar on the wall. It was the 5th of April

"Oh… great school starts in a couple of days" Akira said with yet another sigh.

Akira walked to the closet and opened the door revealing the contents inside. He grabbed a red shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of skater shoes.

After putting his clothes on Akira looked at the mirror beside the closet.

He had his blond hair swept back, his green eye show a slight sign of bags under them because Akira recently couldn't sleep at night because he was feeling a strange pressure every night, the doctors said that it was maybe stress. He looked closely at the mirror focusing his attention to his face, His rough features and physical build was pretty common for a boy his size. He was named five times in a row the tallest kid in the classroom, Akira features made pretty obvious that he was from foreigner descendant but he was Japanese born-and-raise… Back to his face, Akira was not one of those blond handsome guys of those magazine the girls read but he was not bad-looking if he could said so himself.

"Enough looking at myself… the old man is probably waiting for me" Akira said while opening the door of his room.

Two step out of his room, Akira was greeted with a roar of men yelling "Bocchan!" a line of men waiting for him roar in unison, all the men were well dressed with suits.

Akira heard a low growl come possibly from his on stomach.

Akira passed the corridors of his house. The corridors as well as the rest of the house were a traditional japanese style with tatami floors and such.

He walked into a big room where a couple of people were sitting in front of a table. There were so men just like the ones Akira met in the hallway, a pair of children and an old man in the front.

"Brother!" "Big bro!" The two children stand up and dash towards Akira.

"Hey guys, How's it going?" Akira asked patting both children's heads.

"Yamato said that you are going to leave us!" Said the little girl.

"But he is Emi, isn't it true?" The boy said.

Both children had the same blond hair color as Akira, the boy look like he was around his 11 or 12 years old while the girl was around 8 or 9.

"Kids go out and play for a while; I need to talk to your brother… Akira" The old man said convincing the kids to go outside.

The old man in the front called him while pointing at the seat in front of him. The men had white-silverish hair with a goatee and beard, a face of wisdom by age

"Please take a seat" He said directly to Akira.

The kids left and Akira followed the man request and sit.

"We wanted to wish you luck before you leave"

"I'm still not moving out you know, there's still the problem about the dorm" Akira pointed out. He was looking for a dorm to stay when he started high school since the house was too far away from school.

"Well, we can solve that later… right now I want you to stay calm and prepare for the next couple of days, once you finish high school you'll-"

Akira interrupted "I'll go to college and graduate"

"You need to take care of the family business! I'm not going to last forever"

"I'm not taking care of the 'Business' and that's final! If you call me here was for that then we have nothing to talk"

"Listen to my Akira the Chishiki Zaibatsu is your legacy, your destiny-"

"I'll go out to take a walk grandpa, maybe I'll come back late so don't send the search party… again, please" Akira said while standing up.

He made a respectful bow and leaved.

"…"

"Yagami-sensei, do you really believe Akira-sama will agree" asked one of the henchmen to the old man.

"I raised that kid with a code of honour and duty, he'll come… aside he knows what's better for him… He's very over protective of those two, he wouldn't let them get into this type of business, he would rather take the fall himself"

"I-I see… that's the type of person Akira-sama is"

"Yep… he sometimes does stupid things without thinking… It's like he wants to protect everybody… never mind, let's get back to business"

* * *

Akira was taking a walk in the garden of the manor. He kept staring at the small pond with fish swimming in it.

"You always come here to think when something is bothering you" A voice startled Akira. A woman was approaching him from the inside of the house.

"Oh it's you… Hey there Nana" Akira greeted the woman. She was wearing a kimono with flower patters and had long black hair all tied up in a bun.

"Your grandfather again?" Asked the woman to Akira.

"He wants me to take care of the company and I'm guessing that includes the other side too… damn he's sometimes very selfish sometimes"

"Don't be sad about that Akira… your grandfather is only worried about you"

"Yeah right…"

"How about if I cook you some food for you, you always love my food… Maybe some ramen and beef?"

"Ha you always know how to cheer me up Nana" Akira said with a smile on his face. His Nana was the one that took care of him and his little brothers and he always look at her as a foster-mother.

"Already then, I'll make you some food" Nana look up as if she tried to remember something "I don't think I have meat for the beef and I also need some spices… would you be so kind to go to the city and get those things for me?"

"I don't have anything better to do so why-"

"Brother!" Emi came down running towards Akira.

"What's the matter Emi?" Akira asked his little sister.

"Come and play with us! Come on!"

"Erm well actually I was about to…-"

"Go and play with them for a while Akira, I'll go to the town instead"

"No it's alright Nana if-"

"Brotheeer! Play pleeease"

"I-"

Suddenly Akira feel a strong headache…

"**_I am thou…"_** a voice was talking inside of Akira's head; the voice was from a male with a deep and rough tone of voice.

_What the hell is happening!?_

"**_Thou art I…"_**

… _Who's talking to me?_

"… **_From the sea of thy soul, I come"_**

"Are you alright Akira?" Nana asked Akira with a worried tone.

"Brother?"

"I-I am alright… sorry kiddo, I can't play with you right now… maybe another time.I- I have to get something for Nana OK?"

Emi pouted "…Okay"

"Are you sure you are aright Akira?"

"Yeah… I'm just a little stressed out, that's all. I'll be heading to town then"

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Said the attender of the store.

Akira was heading out of the convenient store with a bag in his hand.

"Ah it's good to be in town from time to time… I think I bought too much meat… then again we have a lot of mouths to feed and I'll bet those guys will jump on my bandwagon with the ramen"

What time it is again?

Akira glanced at the clock on the street.

**11:58**

"Ah crap"I'm late, if I don't get home in time, they are going to send the search party…

Akira started to walk to the train station.

**11:59**

A blue butterfly passed in front of Akira…

**12:00**

A change of atmosphere, everything felt different… Like the world was sleeping completely.

_Relax._

Akira started to look around. The lights of the street were out as well as the ones in the buildings…

_A blackout? Why is… W-what is that!?_ Akira looked at the giant black thing in front of him _A coffin…? It's floating but how? And what is it doing here?_

… _Maybe stress is getting to me… Maybe I fucking lost it. Alright… just breathe, breathing is good, flying coffins and blackouts are not, I just need to get to the train station and leave._

Akira was on his way to the train station, hoping that the train had some sort of backup energy source…Then again this whole city is run by Kirijo so who knows how well prepare they are-Huh?.

Akira managed to see a figure not too far away…

A person perhaps?

On closer looks the figure took for of a girl, probably the same age as Akira, she had long red hair and she was wearing a black sweater vest.

He sighed of course, this was just stress… maybe I was actually just seeing those coffins.

Akira started to approach the girl.

"Who's there!?" The redhead asked with a menacing tone. The girl turned around holding a rapier in her right hand.

"Wow easy there! What's the matter" Akira said while raising his hands in surrender.

Is that an actual rapier!? What is wrong with her!? Who practices fencing at this hour?

Now that he was more close, Akira could see her face. She had dark red eyes that matched her hair and she had fair skin and very feminine features…_ Wow she's pretty… Not the point Akira!_Akira mentally face palmed himself.

The girl start to lower her weapon "You are awake" She said looking at Akira.

"Last time I check the night was young"

"You need to get out of here; this place is dangerous at night!"

"Not as dangerous to carry a sword…"_A thing without sharp ends are less dangerous to carry around, you know... Like tasers or pepper spray._

"You don't get it this place is not what you remem-" The girl stop at mid-sentence "Watch out!"

A shadow was cast above Akira…_DODGE!_

Akira dropped the bag of food and roll out of the way of whatever it was coming to him. He turn back to face his attacker.

…

_What in the hell is that!?_

The 'Thing' had a mask and what it seemed to be arms coming out of him but the rest was just a big black slime.

"W-whats that!?" Akira asked.

The girl readied her rapier" That's a shadow… But this one is bigger than the others" The girl said.

"We need to run now!" Akira grabs the girls arm and started to drag her with him.

"W-wait what are you doing?"

Akira started to run for his live alongside the redhead.

_This is all just a bad dream; this is all just a bad dream!_

Akira stopped dead in his track when he saw more creatures like the one before in front of him.

"Damn… more of them!" Akira quickly scanned his surroundings…"There in that alley"

Both the girl and Akira were hiding behind a dumpster in the alley.

"I think we are safe for now" Akira sighted in relief.

"… They're late" The girl mutter.

Akira look at the girl with a confused face "Who's late?"

"Listen to me, you need to run away. I can take care of them" The redhead said while holding her rapier.

"Like hell I would! Am not leaving you with those monsters lurking around, and what the hell is going on here? Who or what are-Urk"

"**_I am thou…"_**

_Dammit not again!_

"Hey are you alright!?"

"**_Thou art I…"_**

_Who the hell are you? Answer me!_

"… **_From the sea of thy soul, I come"_**

A booming thud was heard from the far side of the alley, the monster from before had just showed up.

"They found us, Stay back!" Akira put himself between the monster and the girl.

_What am I doing?_ He thought_ I'm sacrificing my life._

"Watch out!"

"**_You always were like that"_**

_Grandpa?_

"**_You want to protect all those that can't… I know you don't blame yourself for what happened to your parents but you don't need to do this… You want to use your strength to protect them all right? Your brothers, Nana-chan, even our own Kobun… I don't know if you are a fool or a better man than I am Akira"_**

_Why am I remembering all this?_

…

_I always put myself in this sort of situations, even for people that I don't even know… Right now the only thing that I have in my mind is to protect this girl and kill this bastard!_

_I-I-I…_

At this moment, Akira felt like something inside of him snap. Like a door or a window that was close just re-opens… a blue fog start to surround Akira

"**_I am thou… Thou art I… From the sea of thy soul, I come. I am Achilles, the ultimate warrior"_**

A silhouette of a man appear in front of Akira. The man in front of him was tall and bulky, he was wearing some sort of armor and had a helmet and a cape that look like it was from ancient times.

"That's… a persona!" The girl said in awe.

"**_You shall command my rage, master"_**

The words came into Akira's mind like it was his own words… The same voice from before was talking to him. The figure was fading but it was still there… a word came into Akira's mind when he focus his attention to the figure in front of him.

"Agi!"Akira shouted.

The silhouette started to move towards the monster, a giant shield and spear materializing in the silhouette's hands.

He raised his spear forward making an explosion of fire appear in front of the creature, killing it instantly.

Next to the monster was another one who looked exactly the same.

"Again! Agi!"

The silhouette raised his shield and another explosion of fire killed the other monster.

"… Persona" Akira whispered as he felt his consciousness slip.

Akira quickly passed out on the floor and the silhouette disappeared.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl tried to wake him up.

Another booming thud was heard.

Another monster figure appeared before the girl.

"Damn they just keep coming!" The girl said to herself while pulling a gun out.

She aimed the gun at her head and pull the trigger.

"Panthesilea" She yelled followed the sound of smashing glass. A woman wearing a strange type of armour appeared. Wielding both a dagger and a rapier in her hands.

"**_What do you need milady?"_**

"Bufu!" The girl order to the armoured woman who made a n ice explosion.

The monster was killed after the attack…

Another two monstrous sounds were heard. Directly behind her at that.

"I'm surrounded!"

"Castor!" A gruff voice yelled followed by the familiar sound of smashing glass.

"Polydeuces" A voice shouted.

Two gun shots were heard from behind the monsters and two more armoured men showed up bashing and stabbing said monsters.

"Mitsuru, are you alright?" Ask a boy with silver hair.

"I'm fine Akihiko"

"Who's this guy?" Asked a boy with brown hair who was next to the silver hair boy, looking at Akira unconscious body.

"I don't know but he has the potential, we need to take him to safety before the dark hour is over"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Your vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart. Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes-**Carl Jung.**

* * *

**Meaning of a couple of words and explanations about the chapter.**

**In the Megami Tensei wiki says that Igor is doll made by Philemon.**

**Bocchan is translated to young master in japanese and since writing young master every time would be annoying and I'M SUCH A WEEB I used it.**

**Oyabun is the leader or head of a Yakuza criminal family.**

**Zaibatsu is a corporation that may or may not be tied up with the Yakuza... Is the same thing as naming a corporation "group" or "conglomerate".**

**Kobun is the term use to name Yakuza members by their leaders(Means foster-children)**

**Italics are thoughts, bold italics are persona's speaking or a flashback.**

* * *

**Well here it is ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of what I hope is not another failure of my persona fics.**

**As you can see, I take some liberties in the story, I included Philemon(From persona 1 and 2) with the purpose of explaining why are they new characters with personas (Since I hate when an OC is put in the story without no reason of why), Personas can talk but they only ask for orders or tell the persona user about new abilities(If you want to read about personas talking to their user then go and read spilt personalities), and before you bring the torches and forks up... Yes akira just summon his persona without an evoker BUT and this is a big BUT(Oprah Winfrey big but) but he only manage to summon it like a silhouette and not as a full persona and canon persona explains that part of the summoning of a persona is a needed a high level of stress (Which Akira was suffering at that time) and the evoker is use as a way of stressing the user, persona 4 arena show this in Labrys story mode.**

**If you like this story don't forget to follow, favorite and review. If you find a mistake(Typo, misspelling, wrong use of a term/verb/etc) please PM me so I can fix it right away.**

**Ace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Persona 3. I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 2: First day of school**

* * *

**Akira**

_My eyes are close, my head hurts and I feel like am laying down on something… a bed? Where am I? my room? No, this place smells different… alcohol… desinfectan… medicine._

Akira open his eye to find his whereabouts. He meets a white ceiling unknown by him.

"Good morning sleepy head!" a feminine voice said not too far away from him, the voice stop waiting for a reply from Akira who guessed that the voice was talking to him.

"Good morning Nana…" Said Akira with a tired voice"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, How are you feeling?" Said the voice.

Akira stands up to face the voice of his nanny"Like I got hit by a truck, did someone got the license plate?"

"Well your spirit is still intact" she said with a sigh.

Akira look at his surroundings, it was a hospital room"Erm… What happen to me?" Akira asked.

"Well apparently you fight with a bunch of thugs in the city defending the honor of a young lady. I always knew you have that chivalrous spirit in you" Said Nana.

"I did?"

"Yes, you collapsed and the girl bring you to the hospital, but…"

"But what?"

"You don't have any injures, you just pass out of fatigue, how did you manage to beat those guys without any injuries? And on top of that what sort of gang goes and attack a Yakuza member?"

"… That happen?"

Nana look up to Akira"You don't remember?"

"No"

"What do you remember?" Nana asked Akira with a worried face.

"I woke up, talk to my grandfather, I talk to you, You send me to the city for some meat, I went to the station and catch the train into the city, got the meat and… that's it, that's all I can remember"

"Huh? That's weird, the doctor said that you didn't get any hit I the head or anything"

_Why do I recall a blue butterfly and… a monster? This doesn't make sense._

"Well the good news is that you can go to school, you can leave the hospital today if you feel good"

"Yipee" Akira said with an annoyed voice.

Akira stand up from the bed and walk to the chair next to Nana taking a sit there.

"So… what did my grandfather said?" Akira said with a sigh.

"That he would find all the gangs of Tatsumi Port Island and I quote 'Beat the living shit out of them for injuring my grandson'… he do care about you Akira, he just don't know how to express his feelings… Just like you"

"I know, I know"

The room was filled with silent until Nana spoke again.

"So… excited for the first day of school?" Nana asked with a cheerful voice.

"I guess… is just high school" Akira said with a nonchalant voice.

"I wonder what sort of girlfriend you're going to get?" Said Nana while putting her finger on her cheek.

"N-Nana!?" Akira shouted with a small blush on his cheek.

"With those cooking skills of yours and that face, I bet you'll get a girl in no time!" Nana said with a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, also the fact that am the heir of a Yakuza family and that I live in the same roof with murderers, thief's and gansters… am the whole package!" Akira said sarcastically.

"Akira… those things doesn't define who you are, is the person in front of me not his surroundings. You are a great guy and nothing will change that"

"…" Akira sighed "Let's go home, I don't like hospitals"Akira stand up from the chair.

suddenly the door of the room was kick.

"BOCCHAN!"

A horde of crying men started to pour inside the room. Akira felt how a strong grip embrace him.

"Bocchan! We were so worried!" One of the men shouted.

"We thought we might have lost you!"

"Bocchan don't leave us!"

Akira felt how the air in his lungs started to leave because of the grip.

"Can't… breath- Let me… go you… idiots!" Akira tried to escape but he couldn't since more people started to strangle him with a hug.

"Booocchan!"

"Fuck- let go-!"

Nana chuckle at the scene in front of her.

* * *

After being release from the hands of 20 gangsters Akira went back home to meet his grandfather.

"Well you seem to be fine now" Said Yagami to his grandson.

"Yeah, I feel better now. Sorry to scare you like that Grandpa" Akira said while doing a bow.

"Stand up! You are no subordinate of mine to start bowing and apologizing like that!" Yagami shouted. Akira rapidly stand up and stiff himself.

Yagami sighed"I should be the one apologizing… I never intended to piss you off, maybe if I didn't suggested that you take over the Zaibatsu maybe you-"

Akira interrupted "Is OK grandpa… Lisen, I just want to finish college and then I will see. If I don't get a job in a month or so after graduation I'll take the Zaibatsu… We both over reacted. Let's just forget about all this, So hows the things here going? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"I got good news for you" Yagami said while looking in his his pocket for something. He pull a piece of paper"This is a letter from the assignment department of Gekkoukan dormitories "

"D-Did I got accepted in a dorm?" Akira ask while holding his happiness.

Yagami handed the letter to Akira"Look at it"

Akira grab the letter and pull a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut the letter. The envelope was simple white, with the address of the stated and the name Chishiki on the receivers name, the logo of Gekkoukan high was in the front.

Akira started to read the letter out loud.

"Dear sir or madam, we like to inform you that the student Akira Chishiki has been accepted to enter a dorm property of the school to live during the period of his high school year in Gekkoukan high school, we like to welcome him to the Gekkoukan family to enjoy his days of youth and to Yada yada yada" Akira started to skip sections of the letter"The dormitory that have been assing to Akira Chishiki is the Minatodai Dormitory located in the Iwatodai station"

"Is near the Naganaki shrine where some men go and pray" Yagami pointed out.

"Yeah I know the place" Akira said and then resume his reading" the student needs to be in the dorm tomorrow at the… 23:00 hours?" That's an odd hour to show up. Akira thought.

"I already ask Nana to pack your things for tomorrow. Listen Akira, Gekkoukan is a great school but I need to remind you who's owning that place. I want you to keep both eyes wide open for anything when you are in there, we lost many things to the Kirijo Group and I don't want to lose you too"

"I know, I know…" Akira said this and remember the bitter memories. The Zaibatsu lost something to the Kirijo group… the Chishiki's lost something to the Kirijo group. Akira and his brother were practically orphans after what happen eight years ago.

Both Akira and his grandfather sighted in unison"Don't worry about it, just keep your distance with Kirijo and don't get in troubles and we'll be fine, alright?" Yagami said to his grandson with a more paternal voice.

"Got it… Thank you grandpa"

"Now go and rest for a bit that tomorrow is going to be a long day for you" Akira turn around and started to walk away"Oh and Akira"

"If by divine work you manage to get a girlfriend, don't hesitate to bring her over" Yagami said with a chuckle.

"Et tu, grandpa!?" Akira facepalm.

"Well I bet with Nana-chan that if you don't get a girlfriend by the end of high school, I'll get a kiss from her hehe" Yagami said with a blush and a laugh on his face.

"You perverted old geezer" Akira mutter under his breath and head back to his room.

* * *

After a good night of sleep. Akira woke up early in the morning.

He got up and stared to dress himself. The Gekkoukkan male uniform consisted of a black blazer with the logo of the school on the right side of the chest.

_I put myself a white shirt, the blazer and a dark blue 'V' neck sweater to cover it all… I think is enough for me since is winter and god dammit Is cold outside._

Akira heard knockings on his door.

"Is open"

Nana open the door along side two other people.

"Look who came to say goodbye to you Akira"

It was his siblings. Yamato was making a strong face but still he look sad for his brother, Emi being the younger of the three siblings was almost crying. Both of them were still on their pyjamas.

"Are you leaving already?" Yamato ask to his brother.

Akira kneel before his brothers"Yep, got accepted in a dorm too"

Emi hold her stuffed bear that she was holding tiddly"Will you come back?"

Akira look into both of his brothers eyes…_ Do they really need me?_ Akira sighed"I will not leave you guys alone, I'll come and visite you guys every weekend, I promise"

"You promise?" Yamato ask raising his eyebrows.

"I promise" Akira said more loudly.

"Pinky promise?" Emi ask while holding her pinky.

Akira release another sigh"Pinky promise" Akira hold his pinky with his sister who now came back to her cheerful self and giggle.

"Remember what Grandpa says" Yamato said"A Chishiki-"

Akira interrupted his brother"always keep a promise, I know. Guys the train to school is going to leave me, promise or not" Akira took a deep breath"Emi, be a good girl and always listen to Nana… Yamato, don't burn the stated while am gone"

"Bye brother"

"Bye!"

"Ready to go Akira?" Nana ask.

"Let's go"

* * *

**Kiyoto**

_You are a disappointment to the Kuzonoha name. Our ancestors are rolling on their graves because of your incompetence._

_Demons? Get out of here kid. Let the real detectives do their jobs._

_Kiyoto… we are here to tell you that we are pulling you off the case._

_We are the Kuzonoha clan, we fight demons, is in our lineage, our destiny and you dare to not accept this?_

_You will never be a real detective._

Kiyoto wake up from his nightmare in a cold sweat.

He frantically look around. He was in his office in Kuzonoha detective agency on the capital branch of the police department.

"Just a dream… again"

Kiyoto look around his desk. There was metal plate with his name on it, a pocket watch, a revolver unloaded and a bunch of papers from different cases.

Kiyoto was on office duty after a case that ended up in a fiasco, with the lack of evidence and the final push made by the central police, the case was scrappe and Kiyoto on paper duty.

Kiyoto's life was going up and down… more going down than up _My life is a rollercoaster right now… and I hate those!_ Kiyoto think for a moment _I wonder if being posses by a demon is actually that bad? Then again I can't summon even a pest less alone a demon._

Knockings on the door started to sound around the room"Kuzonoha, am coming in" the door of Kiyoto's office was open by a man, well dress with a brown coat and a black shirt with a red tie. It was the police chief"How are you doing?"

"Am fine, thank you for your concerns chief. Do you need anything chief?" Kiyoto ask to the chief.

"Your favorite"The man pull out a couple of files that Kiyoto though where too many"paper work"

Kiyoto growl and then released a sigh. The police department make him the unofficial secretary. They keep him in his office to keep him at bay and to keep an eye on him. He screw up but he didn't deserve to be in put in the sidelines… or at least that what he thought.

"Listen Kuzonoha… Give it a year or so, you are still in middle school boy" The chief was right, he was still a child but the Kuzonoha clan of detective started their careers when they were children all the way up to high school and the elder thought that Kiyoto was ready.

The chief look at Kiyoto and release a sigh"I suggest you to stay calm… give it a year or so for the police to reconsider your serves"

Kiyoto stayed quiet.

"I gather that those files for you Kuzonoha they are… different from your usual cases, I suggest you to look it up"

"Thanks chief"

"I'll take my leave then" The chief walk to the door"Take it easy Kuzonoha… You just suffer a fall, you just need to find your stepping stone and keep your head cold" with those last words, the chief close the door.

Kiyoto was analyzing the words that came from the chief's mouth…

He open the files and start to scan every detail. One of the cases look like a normal murder except the details about the victim practicing voodoo. _Nothing out of the ordinary._ The second one was about multiple objects supposable posses by demons who kill their owners. Everything was interesting about the file until Kiyoto read that the objects were buy in the black market and that the owners were not the honest people in the world and after reading the charges against them it was clear…_ Is possible they kill their buyers to get the objects back and re-sell them._

… Kiyoto was giving up and there was still more files to go.

Kiyoto open another file… a strange syndrome was being discover in Tatsumi Port Island. The doctors have no clues of where it came from or what exactly does this syndrome. Make most people act erraticaly… There's a note on the file that says 'They act like zombies' and a couple of pictures of the patients. Kiyoto examine the photos, they show a young man, probably on his 30 laying on a bed with his eyes… unfocus, like the life of them was suck out. The syndrome started not too long ago and the patience were too few to consider this an epidemic. The man only manage to say the following words 'It's coming… it's coming'

_Why did they send this to the police and not one of those diseases research centers?_

On the list of possible causes was something odd… accidents that happen eight years ago listed in here and a name was put on the list of possible responsible… The Kirijo group._ This could be interesting_, It was not the first time Kirijo was charge of something similar, it was well known that Kirijo was not the straight arrow that every one thinks and it was not the first time a big company was interacting with… more powerful forces.

Maybe I could get on the case…

"_Give it a year or so"… "Take it easy Kuzonoha, you just suffer a fall"_

… could I keep it together without a case for that long…? I might lose it!

Kiyoto was laying on his desk debating in his mind whatever or not accept this case or not.

* * *

**Hey it's me the writer, sorry to interrupt your reading of this piece of art(Lying) but I came to the conclusion that no one reads the author notes at the end of the chapter… why are you mentioning this, you may ask… well am putting a poll in my profile. The voting will be wherever or not to put Minako Yuki(Female protagonist of persona 3 portable) and I was going to put it at the end of the fic but I know no one read those, if people want her on the story she would be another character aloneg side her brother… so vote please. Without further do… here's the rest of the fic.**

* * *

**Akira**

Akira was finally in Gekkoukan, He was welcome by a senior who told him to head over to the auditorium to receive the welcoming ceremony.

He was sitting on a row along side the rest of the freshman.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like you to remember a prover 'If a job's worth doing it's worth doing well'" said the principal of the school in the stage.

_Note to self… bring your headphones next time_

"When applied to student life, this means-"_Get to the point!_ Akira thought angrily.

"This man is in love with his own freakin' voice" Akira mutter.

"Tell me about it" a student next to Akira said. The student was wearing the Gekkoukan blazer over a maroon turtleneck shirt and a beanie on his head.

"Shh, silent you two!" another voice from behind said.

_A nap won't be so bad right now…_

Akira close his eyes for a moment and started to drift away.

"_**I am thou… thou art I… From the sea of thy soul, I come… I am Achilles, the ultimate warrior"**_ a figure stood before Akira. It was a tall man, very tall. He was wearing full armor which it was black with red lines on it, he had a helmet that cover his face and only show a red visor, a red cape was flowing like the wind on his back. His feet were cover with boot and his left foot was cover with a metal plate. He was holding a long spear and a shield on both of his hands.

_I feel like I know him… but from where?_

"_**You shall guide my rage, commander!"**_ The figure bow before Akira before disappearing in a blue mist.

"Hey wait!" everything started to fade away.

Akira felt how his body was shaking or it was more like someone was shaking him"Hey buddy wake up!"

Akira reacted by waking up "Wha-where?" Akira look around him, some student were leaving the room.

"You felt asleep during the principal speech… can't say I blame you" It was the guy from before.

Akira started to rub his eyes"Damn… what time is it?" Akira ask to the student.

"It's almost time to enter, you still got time if you run"

"I crap! I can't be late… thank you for waking me up" Akira said while standing up. _Might as well start a conversation_"Am Chishiki Akira"

"Aragaki Shinjiro" the student introduce himself and shake Akira's hand"You should hurry up if you want to get to class"

"What about you?"

"Still got time, don't worry about me"

Akira started to run"Thanks again!"

"Tch, the guy is a scatter brain"

* * *

_Run, run, run, run, run, run!_

Akira was running at full speed to his classroom when suddenly he hit something.

A very high pitch yelp sounded in front of Akira.

"Ow… sorry" Akira was on the ground.

"Ow… I think I broke something" The same high pitch voice said.

When Akira focus his view, he saw what he hit. It was a girl… probably his age, with emerald-green chin long hair, blue eyes and had fair skin. She was wearing the Gekkoukan female uniform with a headband on her head and a long skirt with high stockings.

"S-Sorry let me help you" Akira stands up and help the girl standing up"I was in a hurry"

"Is alright" The girl said. Looking at her standing she was a little bit more of 5 feet tall, despite this she carried some sort of aura of maturity around her that may deceive some one.

_Please god, don't tell me this girl is my senpai… that would be the cherry on top of the cluster-fucking cake!_

"Well, no harm done? Good. Bye!"

Akira started to run again leaving the girl with the words on her mouth.

"Huh? What a strange guy… Hey, is not allowed to run in the hallways!" the girl shouted at Akira.

After running(and dodging) Akira manage to get to his class room.

"I made it!" Akira said still catching his breath.

"Oh, you must be Chishiki. You are early that I was expecting" The teacher said"Am Ms. Toriumi. I'll be your home room teacher this year"

"Nice to meet you!-"_Wait… did she just said that am early…? Damn it! I run all the way for nothing._

"Classes start in a few minutes. Why don't you wait inside"

"Yes, Ms. Toriumi"

* * *

**Well. I reach my limit of 3000 words so am going to stop the chapter here.**

**This is the raw chapter without beta testing so you may find mistake here and ****there...**

**This. chapter. was. a. drag! This is call a necessary evil chapter. I put more details on Akira's life.**

**And in this chapter I introduce 2 of the 4 OC protagonist in the story. Kiyoto and the mysterious green headed girl. Kiyoto is the OC make by my good friend Pureshadow013. The 4 OC are 2 males and 2 females who are the most detail OC they send me during the SYOC. The rest of the OC will have their own PoV but they won't be as frequent as those 4.**

**Remember to Review, favourite and follow if you like this chapter.**

**Ace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Persona 3. I only own my OCs.**

**Alright… before we start I like to point out about the poll in my profile. Minako WILL BE A WILD CARD but she is not going to use the same personas as Makoto. Her main persona is Eurydice the wife of Orpheus, her element is ice instead of fire. If Makoto in the chapter uses for example the persona jack frost, she would use pyro jack and so long and so forth. Her social links are the male S.E.E.S members while Makoto have the females. In the personality department Makoto is more introvert while Minako is extrovert. Without further do, the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ain't that a bullet in the head**

**Akira**

classes were starting and the student started to enter the room.

"Alright, everyone is here" The teacher said"Welcome, my name is Isako Toriumi and I will be your homeroom teacher and I teach composition. Now since all you are new I'll start doing roll call so I can see your faces"

_Oh boy I hate those…_

"Torio Makagi?"

"Here!"

"Yashui Sougi?"

"Here"

_This will take a while…_

"Umada Yui"

"Here"

"Toriama Naeki"

"Here"

"Ayasawa Sakura"

"Here"

_Huh?_ Akira reacted at the sound of that voice. It was the same girl who Akira stumble upon at the hallway.

_I thought that girl was a senior… so we are classmates._

"Aragaki Shinjiro"

"Here"

_And that's the guy from the auditorium._

"Sanada Akihiko"

"Here"

"Kirijo Mitsuru"

"Here"

! Akira reacted at the name. He glanced at the source of the voice. There was a girl with red long hair standing.

_A Kirijo… Keep it together Chishiki, is not weird to find a Kirijo in a school own by them. _Akira though.

"Wait, that Kirijo?" Akira heard some students gossiping"She doesn't own the school or something"

"I heard that she's the heir of the whole company"

"Screw that, she's cute!"

"Silence guys, am not done yet"

_Well, there goes that trending topic. I wonder when is my-_

"Chishiki Akira"

_There you go_.

"Here"

Akira stand up and raise his hand.

Akira could feel the eyes aiming at him from different directions.

He sit back on his seat.

"Chishiki? Aren't a company name like that?"

"I think is call Zaibatsu, I remember reading something about them being the main competition against the Nanjo and Kirijo group"

"Where did you read that? How many rich heirs are we going to get!?"

_More than you think and less than you'd hope_ Akira though in annoyance. Akira look for the last time at his classmate, some of them keep looking at him including the Kirijo girl.

_Put it in the back of your head Chishiki._

"Alright let's begin the class"

**(After school)**

Akira release a Yawn… _Welp this was a boring start for his first day of school. _Akira though.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Akira and it was already time to leave. Akira was about to leave the school.

_What should I do now? Is not like I have nothing better to do… and that dorm meeting is almost at midnight so I still have time to goof around._

_To Umiushi's! _Umiushi's was a beef bowl restaurant located close in Iwatodai station_ Is close to the dorm, that way if time passes by I won't be late._

With his goal in mind, Akira went to the train station to Iwatodai. Time in Tatsumi Port island run fast, in a moment it was afternoon and now the sun was setting in the horizon.

* * *

Suddenly Akira felt pain strobing on his head.

"Ugh… what the hell!"_I need to sit down or something!_

**Thou have receive the call… Thou shall use thy power.**

Akira almost fell over the bench. Feeling like his head was about to explode, he felt how his conscience started to fade away.

**Sakura**

Sakura was sitting alongside, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Torio, Shinjiro and 'the chairman' Ikutsuji in the meeting room of the dorm. In the middle of the table there was a file.

"So… that's the new guy?" Said Torio looking at the photo on the file.

"Chishiki Akira, 16 years old, 1,90 meters tall… parents are Chishiki Yagami the second and Cavalli Luciana. He's half Japanese… both parents are dead, lived with his grandfather and his 2 siblings at the outskirts of Tatsumi Port Island, heir of the Chishiki Zaibatsu company being run by his grandfather" Mitsuru said while read the file.

"Are you sure you are fine with him? He's pretty much your competition Mitsuru-san" Torio pointed out.

"That doesn't matter to me" she replied.

"Right…"

"He show that he had the potential, his persona manifested the other night… still he didn't actually summon it with an Evoker, the fear and stress may have been factors of that" said Ikutsuki.

"When is he come?" Sakura asked.

"He was suppose to come tonight at 11 o' clock… he's rather late" Said Ikutsuki.

"Maybe he's just lost his way here… maybe" Torio said.

"I got a bad feeling bout' this" Shinjiro said.

"Oh C'mon Shinji… you just jinx us!"

**11:59**

…

…

**12:00**

"Mitsuru" Akihiko said with a tone of worry.

"I know… We have no choice, we need to go and find him"

"Look for him!? But the guy didn't even show up in here… if he doesn't want to come is his deal not ours" Torio Protested.

"That's not the reason, if he have the potential, that means he may be in danger" Sakura said in reply of Torio's comment.

"We wouldn't let that happen, right guys?" Akihiko said.

"We need to search for him" Shinjiro said.

"I'll stay here and give support from the commands room, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Torio and Sakura, you guys will go to the city and look for Chishiki"

"Got it" "Understood" "You becha" "I'll do my best" Everyone reply.

"Sakura, take this" Mitsuru said while giving something to Sakura.

_A Evoker?_"I have mine here" Sakura said while pointing at her left thigh where her Evoker and holster where.

"This is not for you, we don't know if we could encounter any problems, I want you to take this just in case" Mitsuru said making a emphasis in the 'Just in case'

"Understood"

"Sakura, am trusting you on this one"

"I know, I won't let you down"

* * *

The city of Tatsumi Port Island turn into something out of a scary story. For starters the color of the moon was a unease green, the floor on the street had pools of blood and the people turn into coffins.

_Am still feeling uncomfortable_. Sakura thought.

"Man, this is stupid. Maybe the guy was on his way but decided to stay home or something. Don't cha' think the same Sakura-cchi" Torio asked to Sakura.

"…"

"C'mon… don't give me the cold shoulder!"

Sakura release a sigh_ This guy really bugs me, I think it would been better if I went with Akihiko… or Shinjiro._"Torio, keep quiet. We need to focus"

"Man, you just butt-hurt because Akihiko is teaming up with Shinjiro and not you"

Sakura growl quietly at the comments of the new comer. Torio just join the group a week ago but it felt like ages to Sakura. She was praying that this 'Chishiki' was more serious in character.

"And why is Mitsuru not here?"

"Because she is monitoring in case there are any shadows outside of Tartarus"

"I think she's just lazy and gave us the job to us"

"_I heard that Magaki"_Mitsuru said._ She had the ability of communicate with us with her persona using an amplifier… I wonder how does that work._

"Ha ha Mitsuru-san… I was, you know… joking?"

"_You need to focus in the matter at hand Torio"_Mitsuru said with a scolding tone.

"Yes Mitusuru-san"

"Thanks Mitsuru!" Sakura said.

"Be careful guys. Am receiving a strange reading in the city"

"Shadows?" Sakura asked.

"I still don't know but I want you guys to stay focus, we don't know where"

Suddently a scream was heard in the distance.

"What was that!?" Torio asked.

"C'mon Torio, we need to go there!" Sakura said while running to where screaming came from.

"W-wait Sakura-cchi"

**Akira**

_Wow my bed is really hard… wait a minute, this is not a bed._ Akira woke up.

He open his eyes and found a coffin in front of him making him jump backwards in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Akira shouted. He started to look around, he was in Iwatodai but… it was different.

"What the fuck…? Huh?" Akira felt something wet and sticky under him.

"What the- is this blood…? It is!" Akira quickly stand up. He look for someone, anyone that could explain to him.

The place that was lively just a minute ago was now dead, the atmosphere was dreading and everything look different.

"Wait, didn't this happen before?" Akira started to remember"A crap"

suddenly a screaming came out from a couple of street away"Oh what now!?"

Akira release a sigh"Am going to hate myself for this" he said while running towards the scream.

**Sakura**

"Sakura-cchi wait for me!"

"We can't stop now, we need to move"

"At least- let me- catch my" Torio stop at mid-sentence"Shadows!"

Sakura turn around and find that indeed there was a lot of shadows around.

"Mitsuru, are you seeing this?" Sakura asked to Mitusru.

"_What? No I don't get any signal"_

"They are in front of us!"

"_Wait, what's the matter Akihiko?"_

"Mitsuru, what is happening? Where's Akihiko!?" Sakura asked Mitsuru.

"_Sakura, change of plans. We are retreating to the dorms, Akihiko is fighing shadows too but I can't detect then from the command room"_

"Are you stupid or what!? We can't run, we have shadows in front of us!" Torio said.

"I guess we are going to fight our way out" Sakura said while pulling her weapon out. It was a Kusarigama, a scythe attach to a long chain and a handle at the end.

"Well, I can't say am against the idea but…" Torio said while pulling his weapons out. They were two short tantos"Why did Mitusuru gave me this baby knifes? I can barely cut anything with this"

"Because when we gave you a bigger sword you almost cut Shinjiro in half"

"Man I can't get a break can I? Just one mistake and people are over you…"

Two shadows show up in front of both teens.

Sakura start to spin her Kusarigama.

"Take this!" She threw the blade at the shadow making a cut that divided the monster in half.

_YES! I got him! _

"My turn now" Torio said while running towards the shadow. He slashes the shadow.

"OK we need to move now. To the dorm!" Sakura said.

"What is that over there?"

Sakura Turn around.

"Wait, that's not a shadow… It look like a person. Isn't that the guy from before?" Torio pointed out.

"I think it is… Let's go Torio!"

_Our mission was to look for him… and we are going to accomplish it!_

"Mitsuru, we found Chishiki. We'll bring him to the dorm"

"_Understood Sakura, I'll give the order to retread to Akihiko and Shinjiro"_

"No wait no more running please!" Torio shouted in frustration.

* * *

**Akira**

_I swear I heard the screams coming from here._

"OI, YOU!"

Akira reacted and look at the source of the voice. Two arm figure show up, one of them was a guy a little short, with brown spiky hair wearing the Gekkoukan high uniform. The other was a girl…_Wait that's the girl from my class!_

They stop in front of Akira.

"Are you Chishiki?"

"Erm… yes?"

_That's another thing to add to the list of 'The shit I saw today'. Schoolmates with weapons. The girl was using a scythe with a chain and the guy had a couple of short daggers._

"You need to come with us" The girl said.

"Wait, I need someone to explain to me what is going on" Akira said.

"There's going to be time for that, now we need to go" The girl said.

"C'mon Sakura-cchi, at least we need to explain to him the monsters" The guy said._ Sakura that's her name! I knew I remember._

"We can explain him at the dorm" Sakura said.

Akira look behind the pair"G-guy theres monsters behind you" Akira said while pointing at the monsters._ I got this feeling that I saw those monsters before._

"Damn it all, We got company shadows at 6 o' clock Sakura" The guy said.

"Here, keep this!" Sakura pull a gun out of her and gave it to Akira"Torio let use our personas"

"On it"

Sakura pull a gun out of a holster that she had on her thigh.

"Alright… here it goes" Sakura said while putting the gun on her head"Per-"_Wow. Wait!_

"What the hell!" Akira grab Sakura's arm pulling the gun away from her head"Whats the big deal!? Are you stupid!?"

"N-no, you don't get it. Show him Torio"

"Alright, watch this!" Torio said while putting the gun on his head"Come on, Atlas!" Torio pull the trigger on the gun. The sound of a bullet came out of the gun and the head of Torio move at the opposite side of the gun, the sound of glass breaking and something like fragments of skull came out of Torios head. His brown eyes now show a blue light and something like a blue fog or mist surround him.

A figure of a man show up above Torio, it was a very tall men, his skin was green and it was like metal, his head was like a mannequin with a mask of a man from the roman statue, on one arm he was holding something like a globe of the earth. He look like a tank or a steam machine.

"Smash them Atlas!" Torio said to the giant in front of him.

The giant move and grab the globe and smash both monsters in from of him.

"Let's move!" Sakura said while the giant disapear. Torio just stood there like nothing ever happen.

"Aw I was having fun- More shadows incoming!" Torio said.

"What?" Sakura look back and indeed they were more shadows behind"They just keep coming, Mitsuru are you there?"

"_Yes, am here. Whats the problem Sakura?"_

"We are getting swarm with shadows, can Akihiko and Shinjiro help us?"

"_Something is disrupting my signal, but I'll try to call them, Sakura do-come-to-"_

"Mitsuru? I can't hear you… Mitsuru?" Sakura only heard static.

"Well there goes that back up" Torio said in annoyance.

Three more shadows show up in front of the group.

Sakura put the gun on her head"Help me, Eris!" the sound of a bullet again with the sound of breaking glass. Above Sakura there was a figure of a woman. The woman was a smaller than the other thing that Torio called. She had light skin, blond tresses and a bun as hair, she was wearing a very revealing armor with a blue tone on it. The armor cover most of her body exect for her midriff and part of the chest, she had a flouting metal skirt covering her waist and legs. Her head was like the one of a roman statue of a woman exect this one have some sort of white visor covering her eyes. It look like a cyborg that came out of a movie.

"Eris, zio!" Sakura order. The woman in armor move in front of the shadow and lift her hand, her visor glow a light-ish blue light. Her hand shoot a thunder lighting, hitting the monster.

Akira heard the sound of multiple hits. It was Torio and his giant mashing multiple monsters.

The giant disappear and Torio pull the trigger of his gun against his head.

The giant smash another monster. This time another monster manage to hit the giant making it disappear.

"Again, persona!" Torio said while pulling the trigger making the giant appear yet again.

"Torio be careful, You are going to get exhausted if you keep at it"

The giant was attracting more monsters. They attack the giant at once.

Torio was breathing heavaly"Damn it-persona!" Torio pull the trigger but this time nothing happen"What the-am out of juice?"

One shadow manage to get close to him and tackle him to the ground. Torio grunted in pain.

"Oh no!" Sakura said. She threw her scythe at the shadow killing it.

"Is he dead?" Akira asked.

Torio move to his side and started to snore.

**Sakura and Akira**

_Are you kidding me! He's sleeping!_

**Akira**

_I need to do something._

Akira look at Torio again, he was holding a pair of daggers just a minute ago.

He took the daggers.

A shadow was getting close to Sakura from behind. Akira aim at the shadow and throw the dagger at the monster hitting him in the spot and killing him. Sakura reacted at the move behind her and saw Akira with the knife.

"T-thanks" Sakura said in surprise.

"I'll win myself an explanation if we get the hell out of here?"

"We'll explain everything"

"Fine then" Akira said while pulling Torio up"I'll carry the sleeping beauty over here, you and that giant thing will cover us"

"Alright… we need to get to Iwatodai, near the Naganaki shrine"

"Got it"

* * *

Akira was running along with Sakura and with Torio on his back still snoring.

"_Sakura-are-you-there?"_

"Mitsuru? Can you hear me!?"

"_Strong-reading-come-is"_Sakura was still getting static.

"Who was that?" Akira asked.

"You'll meet her soon, now we need to move"

A scream was heard behind them. Both teen reacted at the sound and look back. Under the light of the moon, a disfigure creature was coming at them in full speed. It was white as a ghost and it was walking like a spider but backwards. It look like a human but disfigure.

"That's not a normal shadow!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Oh awesome, more problems" Akira said in annoyance.

"You keep going, I'll stop it"

"Nuh oh, I'll stay too"

"I said go"

"And I said no… Listen I don't know what the hell is going on in here but am not leaving a girl behind with… That whatever the hell that is"

"I don't need your help!" Sakura said this time with a more angry tone.

"… You stop snoring and wake up" Akira drop Torio who after hitting the ground was still asleep"Damn it he's useless!" Akira grab the remaining dagger and throw it at the monster.

The monster move one of his legs and deflected the dagger.

She pull her gun out and pull the trigger"Eris, zio!" The woman lift her hand again and a thunder came out.

The monster receive the impact of the thunder directly but it seems like I didn't do something to it.

The monster open his mouth releasing the same thunder from before hitting Sakura who yelp in pain.

"Are you alright!?"

"Y-yeah… damn, he's immune to electricity. Now is the time to run!"

_Damn if only…_Akira felt an impulse, he looked for the gun Sakura gave it to him back in the street…_ Maybe… just maybe._ In all the commotion, Akira kept the gun on his back pocket. With shaking hand Akira grab the gun…_ Just like them._

He put the barrel of the gun on his forehead, his hand still shaking.

He gulped…

"_**Akira… those things doesn't define who you are, is the person in front of me not his surroundings. You are a great guy and nothing will change that"**_

_Just pull the trigger._

"_**Listen Akira, Gekkoukkan is a great school but I need to remind you who's owning that place. I want you to keep both eyes wide open for anything when you are in there, we lost many things to the Kirijo Group and I don't want to lose you too"**_

_Just._

"_**I will not leave you guys alone, I'll come and visite you guys every weekend, I promise"**_

"_**You promise?"**_

_Pull._

"_**Pinky promise?"**_

_The._

"_**A Chishiki-"**_

"_**always keep a promise"**_

_Trigger!_

"Persona!"Akira pull the trigger in the gun, Releasing the sound of gun shoot. He felt like something was coming out of him. He felt the kick back of the gun, his head move back like he was hit by the bullet.

Akira look above him. There was a very tall man, he was wearing a jet-black armor with red markings that cover all his body, his legs were cover by a metal plates on both of his heels. He was wearing a red cape tha flow on the wind. A helmet that cover his head only showing a little bit of blonde hair in the back and a red visor in the front. He was holding a shield on his left hand and a spear on the right.

"_**My rage is at your disposal, commander!"**_ A voice came into Akira's head._ He's talking to me._

"No mercy, Achilles!" Akira order.

Achilles move towards the monster who tried to tackle Achilles. He block the attack with his shield and then thrust the spear on the monsters body.

The monster retreated in pain.

"Eris!" Sakura said while pulling the trigger of the gun. Now Eri was next to Achilles.

"What about the, is immune to electricity thing?"

"I can still fight"

"Tch, stubborn girl!"

"Whats his power?"

"A what now?"

"Does a strange word is floating in your mind?"

"… Now that you mentioned… Agi?"

When Akira mentioned that word Achilles raise his spear, his visor was glowing red. A explosion of fire make contact with the monsters, taking him down. Now he was on the ground twitching while Achilles disappear.

"Wow… that was effective" Akira said in awe.

"He's weak against fire" Sakura said"Eris!" Eris move towards the monster. Her skirt was form of multiple sharp blades, that she move to slash the monster.

The monster release a last scream of agony.

Akira drop the gun to the ground and sit on the side of the street. Sakura did the same while releasing a sigh.

"_Sakura!"_

"Mitsuru?"

"_Can you read me?"_

"Loud and clear… I have Chishiki with me"

"_The signal is back on, whatever it was that it was affecting it, is gone. Am sending Akihiko and Shinjiro to your location, whats your status?"_

"Torio is asleep, am fine… just a couple of bruses…"

"_Thank goodness"_

"Mitsuru… as Kirijo Mitsuru? She's the one running this party?" Akira asked to Sakura.

"Yeah… is there a problem?"

"… Nope" Akira said while rubbing his forehead"Did I won my explanation?"

"Yeah… yeah you did"

**00:01**

Everything came back to normal.

"Great, everything is back to normal… just after we kill that thing" Akira said with a tone of both sarcasm and annoyance.

"Ha great timing I guess" Sakura said half chuckle.

They heard something moving behind them. It was Torio who just open his eyes, he release a yawn while rubbing his eyes"What did I miss?" He ask.

Sakura growl and Akira facepalm.

* * *

**Please play "burn my dread" -Final battle- in the scene with Akira summoning his persona. That and danger zone were the songs I listen while writing this chapter**

**Good lord this chapter have too much... this is castrating.**

**Well at least Akira have his Evoker now and Sakura is introduce... ****success?**

**Well in other news, I just watch the first movie of persona 3 and I only have 13 words to say... HAVE MY WALLET ATLUS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST HAVE IT! Wow what a great movie! Now to wait for the other 2 to come out...**

**By the way is it just me or the lack of a proper Persona 5 trailer is worrying...? Well fuck it. I can wait to play something ****Persona related...**

**Remember to follow, review and favourite if you like this chapter and remember to PM me if you find any grammatical mistake so I can fix it right away.**

**Ace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Persona 3. I only own my OCs.**

**important message below.**

**Chapter 4: The day after**

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura walk into the comm room, Mitsuru was waiting while looking at the monitor.

"How is he doing?" Sakura ask.

Mitsuru turn her face to look at Sakura"Still awake, can't say I blame him"

"What's he doing now?"

"He's listening to some music"

Sakura sit on the seat next to Mitsuru. The monitor in the comm room show the rooms of the dorm. Torio was sleeping as well as Akihiko and Shinjiro. Akira was still awake, he had a pair of earplugs on his ears with a mp3 on his hand.

"What do you make of tonight?" Sakura asked to Mitsuru.

"This night was a disaster to say the least, not even the chairman know what happen today… that shadow you and Chishiki fought wasn't like the others"

"At least we manage to save him and we defeat that shadow"

Suddenly Akira stand up from his bed.

"_**I must be losing my mind… these people are insane, or maybe am the insane one"**__ Akira said while releasing a sigh. He shook his head__**"I need to call him… I promise to call"**_

"You don't think he would tell someone…" Sakura said.

_They would think he's insane, he would do something like did…would he?_

"Let see Sakura" Mitsuru said with her eyes fix at the screen.

Akira was waiting for someone to pick up.

"_**Hello Gran-"**_Akira stop mid-sentence and started to look around the room**"Privet dedushka"**

"W-What was that? What did he just said?"

"_**Net…Vse normal'no,**_ _**ya prosto ne chuvstvuyu sebya v bezopasnosti... poka**__**"**_

"It sounds like another lenguage… is it russian? or Maybe dutch…" Mitsuru said while thinking.

_Is he seriously talking in russian!?_

"_**Ya prosto pozvonil , chtoby skazat' privet… Poproshchaytes Yamato i Emi dlya menya…Do svidaniya dedushka… Ya pogovoryu s vami v eti vykhodnyye"**_ Akira hung up the call while taking a last look at the room and then he lay down on the bed.

"It seems like he's done…" Mitsuru said while turning her chair to face Sakura.

_I feel like I just watch a spy movie._

"Did you understand him? I couldn't even follow…" Sakura said with a face of confusion.

Mitsuru shake her head"I didn't understand either but I think that's what Akira's intention" She said.

"You think he know that we are watching him?"

"I think that is the case"

"B-But how?"

Mitsuru put her hand on her chin"I don't know but maybe we should investigate more about Chishiki… I'll ask the chairman to bring us his file tomorrow in case we miss something"

Sakura yawn while trenching her arms.

"You should sleep now Sakura… it was a long day for you" Mitsuru said.

"Am find Mitsuru, I can keep going… I'll stay until you go to bed"

"We already talk about this Sakura you don't need to overdo it… Now that I think about it maybe we both should go to sleep" Mitsuru said while standing from her chair.

_Smart move, use what I said against me…_

"Alright, you won this one Mitsuru" Sakura said with a grind on her face"Let's call it a day"

Both girl walk to their rooms. Their rooms were right next to each other.

"Sakura" Mitsuru call Sakura.

"Yes Mitsuru?"

"You did a great job today"

Sakura smile"Of course"

**(Early Morning)**

"C'mon Torio! Wake up already" Sakura said with a calm voice while banging Torio's door"We are going to be late"

_Why is it that AM the one in charge of waking him up… I swear Mitsuru, this is not funny at all!_

"Am up, am up… geez!" Torio open his door and walk towards Sakura"Is Mitsuru and the others gone already?"

"She did, we are going to be late"

"Alright, alright for crying out loud, let's go already"

"We can't, Akira is sleeping too, I tried to wake him up but he didn't answer"

"Move aside Sakura-cchi, I'll try" Torio said while walking to Akira's door.

"Oi! Chishiki, if I have to wake up so do you… C'mon you lazy bastard, I will break this door down if I need to" Torio said between hits, with each hit the stronger Torio would knock.

Suddently Akira open the door"I swear to whatever god is listening to me right now that I will break your legs if you bang my door one more time!" Akira said while pointing his finger at Torio's face.

_That's… an interest outburst._

"Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed… Whats your problem asshole!?" Torio said.

"Well am sorry that am not in the mood after finding out that there's monsters lurking in the night and that they try to kill us, so yeah you can blame me for not being happy... am something between joyful and peachy"

"Oh boo hoo! Suck it up Kira!"

"Oh bite me!"

Sakura release a sigh"Why don't you two calm down for a moment…and"Sakura look t her clock._WE ARE LATE! I am not losing a day of school because of these clowns!_ Sakura run leaving behind both boys who look at each other in confusion.

"W-WAIT! SAKURA-CCHI!"

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Sakura walk into the train car and sit in one on an empty seat.

"WAAAAAH!" Someone was shouting outside the train. It was Akira and Torio making a run for it. They leap inside the train before the doors close. Both of them were heavy breathing and tire.

"Damn-it Sakura!-How could you-leave us behind?" Torio said in between breathings.

"You guys were arguing so I let you to solve your problem"

"But why didn't you told us that we were late!?"

"… Not my problem?"

Akira did a facepalm while Torio mumble something about a 'Cold hearted bitch'

The boys sit next to Sakura on the train. The train car was empty, no one exect for the teenagers was aboard. Sakura was looking at the window of the train looking at the view of the ocean, Akira was listening some music from a pair of earplugs he had under his clothes and Torio was playing with his phone.

"Huh?" Akira made a sound after a whole trip of silence, he stand up and grab something from the ground.

"What ya' got there?" Torio asked Akira who was looking at something in his hand.

"Is a small doll" Akira show the small toy to Torio and Sakura. It was a small toy, it look like a super hero toy, it was dressing pink super hero clothes and it was wearing a helmet on the head.

"Is that a toy? It look like a child drop something this morning" Torio said while looking the toy in confusion.

"I think is a cellphone strap" Akira said while showing a strap at the head of the doll"The character look familiar…"

"Ikkk!" Sakura made a yelp but covers her mouth before the boys could notice.

_Oh no, oh no oh nononononono! How could let this happen… I though that it was safe in my bag! Now they will know… they have it. Maybe they don't know what is it… Maybe I can fool them._

"Now I remember… Is a featherman!" Akira said.

_Or maybe_ not.

"A Feather-what?"

"Is a popular character from a kids show...I think this one is pink Asas or Argus, I can't remember"

"Oh I think I remember something like that…"

"I think they say something like 'Unless we defeat evil we can forget about…something' I swear I have it in the tip of my tongue" Akira said while stroking his chin.

"A bright tomorrow" Sakura said with a quiet voice, she quickly cover her mouth but this time the boys heard her.

"What was that Sakura-cchi?" Torio asked to Sakura.

"N-Nothing, I-I didn't said a word" Sakura said with an awkward smile on her face.

Akira raise an eyebrow and Torio just shrug it off.

"Wait… How do you know about that Kira?"

"I watch the show, my little sister and brother are big fans of the show… Aside is not a half bad show, is actually pretty cool some times"

"Wow you like kids show!? Can you belive this guy Sakura?" Torio asked Sakura with a smirk.

"Huh? Well H-he have the right to watch whatever he likes… I-is not that I care" Sakura said.

Both boys look at Sakura"Are you sure you are alright Ayasawa… you look a little bit.. you know" Akira asked Sakura.

"Am fine Chishiki, I just need to get some air, that's all! You don't need to worry about me"

"Fine then… Maybe I can give this strap doll to Emilia, she would love it. Pink Feather man is her favorite"

"Emilia?" Torio asked Akira.

"My sister"

"Oh, alright. Thats a good idea"

_NO don't give it away! Aw I will never get my pink Argus back!_

"Well there's the school! Finally…"

Sakura release a sigh of defeat_ I can't tell them that the strap is mine and I can tell them to give it to me because they will suspect of me…damn it._

**(After school)**

Mitsuru walk towards Sakura's seat "Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mitsuru asked Sakura.

"Yes, of course" Sakura said.

"I need your help with some papers for today… You know what papers am talking about, right?"

"Oh those papers? Yes I know them… What do you need my help with?"

"I need to head to the city to pick something with Akihiko and Shinjiro so I will not have time to sign the papers, I need you to sign them for me… Oh also I ask Chishiki to help too, he's on his way to the student council room. I hope am not bothering you with this"

"Not at all. I'll be on my way there"

"Thanks again Sakura"

Sakura was on her way to the student council when she found Akira looking confuse at a piece of paper.

"Chishiki? Why aren't you at the student council room already?" Sakura asked to Akira who turn his head away of the paper to meet Sakura.

"Oh Ayasawa… Erm well I didn't know where the student council room was so I ask Torio… he draw me a map but…" Akira said while handy the piece of paper. The drawing look like a pre-school kid tried to draw circles and squares but without an order, the letters in the paper were almost unreadable and at the corner of the paper a hand-drawn picture of Torio with the peace sign and the words 'good luck'

"…" Sakura didn't say a word, she keep looking at the paper trying to make sense of it.

"See? I can't understand a thing!"

"I believe Torio is not a very good drawer… and writer… or as guide"_ Or anything in general._

"I can see that but this guy is for real!?" Akira crumble the piece of paper"Well since you are here you can guide me to the council room"

"Alright, follow me"

"I swear that guy draws like a monkey with Parkinson's disease!" Akira said in annoyance.

Sakura suddenly stop._ Torio dress like a monkey?_ Sakura started to mentally giggle at the thought of his dorm mate in a monkey costume until she release the giggle out in the open. She quickly put a hand on her mouth to stop herself but Akira heard her.

"Hey I made you laugh! That's worth a couple of points right?" Akira said with smile on his face.

"N-No let's go now, we don't want to make Mitsuru to wait for those papers"

"Alright, lead the way"

* * *

Both Akira and Sakura were sitting on the student council room signing papers for Mitsuru.

"Sorry to interrupt you but..." Akira said. Sakura lift her face from the papers to look at the blond boy"What are this papers for again?"

"This papers are petition for the school, it's mostly council related. They range from attendance problems to school festival and clubs"

"Oh so you are in the council then?"

"Me and Mitsuru? Well not exactly but we want to join this year to the council-"

"So you are doing favors for them so you can have a head start? Seems fair"

"N-no we wouldn't do something like that"_ We are but he doesn't have the right to say it!_"A-anyways we should keep going"

After a couple of minutes Akira speak up again"What the-?"

"What now?" Sakura asked Akira in annoyance.

"My name is on this one!"

"What is it?"

"Is a… club form? I don't remember signing up in any club… Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad? What the hell!?"

"Oh that's the name that we gave it to our group"

"Oh oooh!" Akira said with a tone of understanding "Advisor:Shuji Ikutsuki… Leader: Mitsuru Kirijo… Members: Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Sakura Ayasawa,Torio Magaki and Akira Chishiki"

"See, it's only the people at the dorm"

"Well that's a relieve… Please tell me that Ikutsuki wasn't the one that came up with the name" Akira said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

_He's still remember about yesterday puns… I can't blame him._

"No it was us, it's shorter if you just call it S.E.E.S"

"S.E.E.S, huh? It have a nice ring to it. I'll give you that one… Oh by the way" Akira said while looking for something for in his pocket"This belongs to you"

Akira pull the Pink Argus strap doll out.

"W-What!? N-No it doesn't belong to me! Why would you think it belongs to me!?" Sakura asked Akira with a combination of shame, shock, disbelieve and a blush on her face.

_How does he know!?_

"Well you acted weird when we found the doll, You know the Featherman quote, you could write an entire book with your face expressions" Akira took a look at Sakura" and a sequel with the faces right now, the face of sadness when I mentioned that I was going to give it away"

_Dammit he's more perceptive that I expected… He got me! There's only one thing to do in this situation… Deny everything._

"T-That doesn't mean is mine…"

Akira raise an Eyebrow"Yes and am that blind! C'mon take it already" Akira said while dangling the doll in his finger.

Sakura hesitated but finally grab the strap doll"Don't tell a soul"

"C'mon is not that bad, why are you so worry about a strap doll? You act like you kill someone"

"It doesn't matter OK… let's just finish this papers and leave"

"Fine, I won't ask again"

"… Thanks" Sakura said with a low voice.

"Your welcome… Now let's finish this before I start to have nightmares with papers trying to eat me"

"Papers trying to eat you?" Sakura asked Akira while raising her eyebrow

"You don't want to know"

**(Evening)**

Akira and Sakura were back at the dorm.

"Welcome back!" Mitsuru Greeted them"Every one is waiting for you in the meeting room"

The three walk into the meeting room where the rest of the group were waiting on their seats. A couple of briefcases were resting on the table.

"You took your sweet time" Shinjiro said.

"So what do you got for us?" Akihiko asked to Sakura"Did they agree?"

"Yes! We are officially a school club" Sakura said with a smile.

"Then is official" Mitsuru said"We are now the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, we have one goal and only one… Exterminate the Shadows"

"Yay but what does that mean anyways?" Torio asked Mitsuru"Is not like we didn't fight shadows before"

"Now Magaki we can have the group together without getting suspicious from the school or making them wonder why the dorm have a selected group of people"

"Oh… well that make sense now"

"Now I have something for every one" Mitsuru said while opening one of the briefcase. The content inside was a red arm band with the letters S.E.E.S, a belt with a holster and finally an Evoker with he letters S.E.E.S engrave on the barrel. Every one grab a briefcase and put their equipment on. Akira put the holsters behind his back while putting his sweeter above the grip hiding the gun, Sakura put hers on her upper left tight while using a lacy garbelt as the belt hiding it with her long skirt.

"What are you looking at!?" Sakura asked Torio who was just staring at her lower half. Torio look away in shame. Akira look away too even though Sakura didn't shout at him, he was covering his face with the collar of his sweeter.

"N-Nothing!" Torio grab the holster and put it on his left side of his waist. Torio lean closer to Akira"Did you ever saw a pair of legs like that before?" he whisper to Akira.

"W-What!? NO! I did saw anything, I swear!" Akira said while blushing.

"By the way, you two doesn't have a suitable weapon yet right?" Ikutsuki asked both Akira and Torio. Both boys nodded.

"Here" Shinjiro said. He handed a big staff to Torio and a pair of belts full of small knifes to Akira.

"WHAT!? What is this?" Torio asked in disbelieve"This is just a stick!"

"Actually that's a bō staff" Shinjiro pointed out.

"I don't care. Why is it that every time I get a worst weapon?"

"Well you can handle sharp weapons and you lost the small ones so this is all you got, take it or leave it" Shinjiro said"One last warning, this is the last weapon we are getting you, if you lost this one is your ass on the line"

"Fine, I'll keep the giant pencil… what do you got Kira?"

"Am not that sure" Akira said while holding the belts in both of his hands, Each belt hold ten small scabbards with one knifes each.

"Sakura said that you had a very good aiming with the daggers we gave to Torio so we figure out that throwing knifes was the way to go. What do you think?" Akihiko asked to Akira.

"Well I always play darts… Even when I was a kid so I guess is fine, thanks"

"Don't mentioned. Are you guys ready? Because today we will go hunting!" Akihiko said in excitement.

"Am ready!" "Ready" "Am ready to go!"

"Well, we can start then. This will be the first official activity of S.E.E.S" Mitsuru said.

"Good luck out there!" Ikutsuki said while the members of S.E.E.S walk out of the room.

* * *

**Am alive... somehow! School is over so I can write as much as I want now, and this chapter is boring! I didn't write any action scene or anything but the next one will.**

**I skip Akira's introduction to the dark hour, S.E.E.S and the shadows because i find it to boring and similar to the one in the game, so this chapter is taking place the day after.**

**Am planning to write a chapter per week(Am planning and as we all know my plans tent to blow up on my face just before it crash and burn)**

**THIS CHAPTER! THIS FUCKING CHAPTER was halfway ****write in my laptop for 2 fucking weeks! I had a block that didn't wanted to leave THEN I write another fic and I manage to pull 4 chapters out in 1 week! how did I do that I don't know but now am free from the mental block.**

**Important message: I AM LOOKING FOR BETA READERS. IF YOU ARE INTEREST PLEASE SEND ME A PM, THANK YOU... SHOUTING!**

**remember to follow, review and favourite if you find this chapter entertaining.**

**Ace out.**


End file.
